


girls just wanna have fun

by sleepdeprivedmaniac



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, i love them so much so I decided to make this, in all honestly I'll probably change the title, other members will pop in at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedmaniac/pseuds/sleepdeprivedmaniac
Summary: A series of oneshots about our favorite trio in multiple universes





	girls just wanna have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl! AU
> 
> chapter title is from Good Grief by Bastille

    “Isn’t it a bit clingy of us to be apartment crashing?”

    “My dear Seullie, is it really apartment crashing if we have a key?”

    The lights turn on suddenly, revealing a decent sized studio with a whistling teapot and the sounds from the television bouncing off of the walls. It would be a haunting sight at first, if Sooyoung and Haseul hadn’t seen this situation many times before.

    The older of the two sighs. “Of course she left the tv on.”

    “Well would you rather she leave the tv on, or for whatever villain of the week it is to succeed while she turns it off?” Haseul asks as she approaches the teapot. She winces as she turns off the stove, taking out two mugs. Seriously, did their girlfriend have no concern for her electric bill?

    Sooyoung flops down on the couch, raising the tv’s volume as she watches the “blonde blur” flying across the screen. At least it’s on the right channel. “I would rather her to not have to ask for a raise from Kahei because she can’t pay her bills on time. Again.”

    “That’s Ms. Wong to you.” The younger says as she sits. Sooyoung takes one of the steaming mugs, pecking Haseul on the lips as a thank you. She throws an arm around her, releasing a satisfied hum when the baker snuggles into her body.

    “You don’t even work there,” she protests softly.

    “Exactly, even more of a reason for you to call her that.”

    For a while they sit there in relative silence, cheering when the superhero gets a particularly good hit in and wincing when she receives one back. They don’t know exactly who’s she’s fighting (just a big ass dude with a glowing green light in his chest, and they’re not allowed to ask Jinsol or Yerim for more details), but they support her either way, every time. They’re there for the good nights, and the bad nights, the nights where she needs cuddles, cocoa, and bandages, and the nights when she’s in a particular _mood._ That’s just their life now, sneaking into Jungeun’s apartment every other night while their girlfriend is out saving the city. It’s not what they would prefer, of course, but it’s better than the alternative.

    (The alternative being what the blonde had nightmares about before they found out, the alternative being them _leaving_.)

    Haseul’s just about to get more tea when Sooyoung gasps, a hand covering her mouth. The younger brunette turns back, a “what’s wrong” on the tip of her tongue. She drops the mug. Her body stills, every noise is hazy.

    “It’s reported that Supergirl has been hit through multiple buildings, is now on the roof of _Vivi Magazine_ headquarters,” the reporter says. He brings a hand to his ear. “Is she moving?” After a brief second his eyes widen, and he brings his hand down. “Sources say that she’s not moving. She’s unconscious.”

    Haseul barely registers the words, barely registers anything. Her chest and throat tightens as she struggles to breathe, almost as if she’s forcing the air in and out of her lungs instead of it coming naturally. She sinks to her knees, eyes closed and a hand on her chest. “Haseul, baby? Breathe, I need you to breathe for me,” she hears faintly. A presence appears behind her.

    She falls back, open arms surrounding her in a warm embrace with a familiar scent. Two, actually—the classic, expensive fragrance of Sooyoung and the light, calming scent of sandalwood that the blonde loves so much.

    Her breathing evens out while her pulse stutters, a mixture of rapid, uneven beats and the eerie calm she feels throughout her body. She’s halfway back down to earth, recognizing Jungeun’s favorite blanket wrapped around them, her other girlfriend’s hands gently stroking her arms, whispering in her ear.

    “You’re doing so great baby, you’re doing good. Just breathe.” She feels something wet fall on her face, a certain stickiness as she burrows her face in the crook of Sooyoung’s neck, the older woman’s cheek on her forehead. Tears. “It’ll be okay.”

    Sirens blare in the background. Tears stay falling down Sooyoung’s face, one by one. Hasuel closes her eyes, wishes to wake up.

    “It’ll be okay.”

 

     Jungeun groans, bringing up her hand to shield her eyes from the light. Her body protests at the action, her ribs scream and her head throbs. She vaguely registers that she’s definitely not in her apartment, not in her normal bunk at the DEO. Two men dressed in lab coats stand by the door, and she groans louder, her voice hoarse. They startle and look at her with wide eyes.

     “She’s awake!” one says. She nearly rolls her eyes. _No shit_. “Go tell the director.”

     ‘No no no don’t tell the director, tell Jinsol,’ she thinks, ‘tell Yerim, tell my girlfriends, tell literally anyone else.’ She closes her eyes, partially in frustration and also because that light is really damn bright.

     “Lip?” She hears, and opens her eyes. Yerim rushes in, deactivating whatever machine she’s under just as Jinsol enters the room. When she deems it safe the brunette jumps, tackling Jungeun in a hug before she can even sit up.

     “I’m so glad you’re awake,” she says, and Jungeun hums in agreement before coughing. She coughs again, and again, sitting up before she can choke and letting the blood fly from her lips, splattering on the floor and staining her mouth.

     “Yerim! I told you she had broken ribs,” Jinsol scolds. The coughing stops long enough for her to drink the water that the other blonde offers, the agent rubbing her back with a pointed glare at the youngest. Yerim whimpers.

     “It’s—” cough, “fine Yerim.” Another coughing fit. More water, rubbing, and puppy eyes. “I’m okay,” she says, voice barely there. She can feel Jinsol’s eye roll as she takes another sip of water. “What happened?"

     The brunette furrows her brow. “You mean you don’t remember?” Jungeun shakes her head.

     “Makes sense,” Jinsol says from behind. The blonde turns to look at her. “Metallo basically punted you through like four buildings, and then some. You have three broken ribs, a concussion, a really bad nosebleed but we took care of that, and will probably be mostly purple for the next few days.” After the status report the older woman’s eyes soften. “You were unconscious when we got to you Jungeun. No one knows where he went, but he probably thought you were dead and skipped off. Hell, a lot of people thought you were dead. It was really bad.”

     “Well obviously they don’t know about super healing,” Jungeun says with a smirk. She adjusts herself, grunting as her ribs protest. “So how long until I can go home? I have people waiting.”

     Her companions look at each other nervously, and she narrows her eyes. “What are you two hiding?” She asks warily.         Jinsol sighs.

     “Jungeun, the kryptonite took a lot out of you, more than usual, and um— _”_

     “You’ve been unconscious for almost two weeks,” Yerim blurts out. “Haseul's bakery's been closed this whole time, and Yves took time off of work. We haven’t had contact either of them.”

      Jungeun blinks. Something burns in the bottom of her gut, rising and flaring out as she tries to stay calm. “You mean to tell me,” she says slowly, lowly, “that my girlfriends haven’t heard anything about me for _two weeks_?”

      “We wanted to tell them, honest, but the director wouldn’t let us. He said it’s classified information.”

      “You said it yourself Jinsol, they think I’m dead!” She winces after she yells, her head pounding. “Fuck it, I’m going, we can sign the discharge papers later.” Her body screams as she struggles to lift herself off of the bed, Jinsol and Yerim coming to her side as soon as her feet hit the cold tile. They fruitlessly try to stop her as she plucks out the IV’s, taking shaky steps towards the door.

      “You can’t do that Jungeun you’re in no condition to be moving around,” Yerim says, struggling to pull the blonde back to the bed. Instead she gets dragged along, comically digging her heels in in an attempt to slow her down.

      Jungeun grumbles. “Doesn’t matter.”

      “Yes it does, because you could injure yourself even more. How do you think they’d feel if you show up half dead?”

      “It’s better than them thinking that I’m all the way dead!” With that she gives a push forward, forcing them to release her as she falls to the floor. She grunts as she hits the ground, pushing herself back up with shaky arms. Arms wrap around her waist, trying and failing to pick her up off the tile.

      “Jesus you’re heavy,” Jinsol complains. “Listen Jungeun, you’re too weak to go anywhere right now. Give it a day or two under the sun machine and then you can go to them.”

      Jungeun turns back and glares. “If I can’t go to them, then have them come to me.”

      Silence. Yerim sighs. “You know we can’t.”

      “Yes you can, you just won’t."

      “Jungeun, if they come here, not only do we have a higher chance of getting fired, but you’re risking their safety and security. The director will have eyes on them wherever they go.”

      “No he won’t, cause you four are the only people who can keep me under control. If he threatens any of you then he won’t have me.”

      “We still can’t do it, Lip.”

      “Either way I’m going to see them, today. It’s your choice.” There’s a finality in her statement, causing a silence that’s only interrupted by the alien’s heavy breathing. Jinsol and Yerim glance at each other, a certain look in their eyes as they let out a surrendering sigh.

      “Fine.”

 

      Sooyoung awakens to a whimper, a small hand coming up to clutch at her (Jungeun’s) nightshirt as the other brunette nuzzles into her collarbone. Her eyes flutter open, glancing around for a sign of platinum blonde as they have for the past two weeks. She sighs when her search comes up empty, pressing a small kiss to the top of Haseul’s head.

      “Baby? Wake up, we have work.”

      Haseul whines, wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend’s waist. “Don’ wanna,” she says, muffled.

      “We have to, unless you don’t want the bills to get payed.”

      “We can just sell the other two apartments, we practically live here anyway.”

      The older woman chuckles, knowing that that’s the most that she was going to say for most of the morning. She tries to move, fails, because of the body on top of hers clutching to her like a koala.

      “Coffee?” she asks. Haseul hums in confirmation. “Then you have to let me get up.”

      The younger groans as she rolls of her girlfriend, stretching out on the bed and running a hand through her messy hair. ‘She looks absolutely delectable,’ Sooyoung thinks, as she brings up a leg and basks in the sunlight of early dawn. But nothing was going to happen. Not until they’re whole again.

      Sooyoung shuffles into the kitchen, preparing the Keurig as she absently feels eyes on her. She still hears the soft snores of Haseul’s dozing, so it’s not her, and the realization makes her grab the largest wooden spoon they have, turning around warily.

      ‘Don’t get your hopes up,’ she thinks. It’s when she turns around fully that her arms go limp, her protective stance forgotten. Her mouth opens and closes again, a million first words on the tip of her tongue.

      “You look like a bum,” she chooses, and the figure on the couch gives a short chuckle.

      “Of course you would say that.”

      Jungeun moves to sit up on the couch, her tank top rolled up to reveal the bandages wrapped around her ribcage. White, faded cuts and less faded bruises are scattered around her body, prominent and a rainbow of colors. Sooyoung’s concern is weighed out by her fascination, and then the opposite as the blonde coughs, blood spurting out of her mouth and onto a tissue.

     The oldest rushes over to squat next to the couch, rubbing her back and holding her hand as her girlfriend’s heaves, her grip solid but her body shaking. “You’re such an idiot,” she says, voice thick with emotion as she holds back her tears. Jungeun stops coughing and smiles, Sooyoung releasing a sob at the red staining her teeth.

     “But I’m your idiot.”

     Soft footsteps pad towards them, stopping just as bare legs enter Sooyoung’s vision. Haseul pushes her glasses up before they fall off her nose, squinting at the sight before her in disbelief. A wet sheen covers her eyes and she sniffs, playing with her hands.

     Jungeun softens, looking up and beckoning with her arm. The brunette only sniffles again before tears start to fall, coming closer before dropping to her knees. The blonde awkwardly wraps her arms around her, kissing her temple before bringing their foreheads together. Sooyoung hears their whispers, hears the reassurances, winces as she remembers the crying and the headaches and the days where the two brunettes didn’t get out of bed. She moves forward, enveloping them both in a hug, finally sheds a tear as Jungeun whispers to her too.

     It’s okay. They were whole now.       

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
